Check
by BelievingUzumaki
Summary: Return to Konoha. Check. Get Life Back to Normal. Semi-Check. Fall in Love with Sakura & Be Jealous of Every Man That Can Get Near Her. Unfortunately buddy, Check.
1. Common Sense

Summary: Return to Konoha. Check. Get Life Back to Normal. Semi-Check. Fall in Love with Sakura & Be Jealous of Every Man That Can Get Near Her. Unfortunately buddy, Check.

Prologue

"_I mean, you could claim that __anything's__ real if the only basis for believing in it is that nobody's __proved__ it doesn't exist!"-J. _

Sasuke stumbled into the gates of Konoha. He could not believe what he doing, it was obvious that as soon as he stepped foot inside he would be arrested. He just hoped they would hang him upside down, then maybe he would get some common sense.

Ignoring all his own protests he continued. Walking down street after street, nobody was around. Though he knew exactly where to go, everything looked so familiar, the same almost. Didn't these people have determination? In Sound, things changed all the time. But, people did die a lot in Sound. Where as in Konoha, going to a funeral was very rare. It was obvious now, that the two places where even more different than he initially thought.

Sighing, Sasuke spun to the direction of the Hokage tower. It looked like he was just going to have to take himself there. Its not that he wanted to get arrested, but getting it over and done with sounded nice. Besides, the quicker he got that done, the quicker he could go home and sleep.

.x.

Chapter One: Common Sense

Sasuke bolted upright in his bed. Sweat covered every part of him, making his skin tingle with every gust of wind that came through the now bright window. Sighing heavily he stood, deciding that going to sleep wasn't really an option anymore. Though a yawn did escape his lips, he said it wasn't an option to go back to sleep, not that he wasn't fucking tired.

All these missions that Tsunade had him going on where wearing him out. Not that he didn't enjoy getting to do something that kept his mind busy, its just he'd been back for two months now! She could lay off him a little, its not like he hasn't proved himself.

With one last yawn he walked across his room and into the bathroom. Cringing at the sudden change in temperature.

_Note to self: Get a heater for the bathroom. It's like fucking Antarctica in there._

Quickly stripping, he jumped into the shower. Letting the hot water burn welts into his skin. It probably wasn't the best thing to do, but like he cared. It was almost torture to turn it off. But as soon as the water stopped running, he was changed into his normal black shirt- black pants attire and out the door.

It wasn't long after his foot touched the ground outside did his normal day-to-day routine begin.

"Teme!" His loud, blonde teammate shouted. Basically bowling over any person in his way. Sasuke had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, but managed to keep a straight face whilst saying,

"Dobe, slow down. You're about to knock out half the village." He added a point in the direction of fallen people before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine." Naruto stated, his grin going from ear-to-ear. "Anyway hurry up! Lets go eat ramen."

"Weren't we going to train?" it almost sounded like a whine, man he must have been tense.

"Yeah but we do that everyday Teme. Lets change it up!" At the end of the sentence Naruto added in a fist pump, as in a way of making his idea sound cooler.

"Hn." Was all he could get out before Naruto pulled him in the direction of the ramen shop. _Well, looks like todays going to be abit different. _

.x.

By the time Sasuke ordered his first bowl of ramen, Naruto was slurping down his forth. It wasn't really a surprise, he knew the idiot ate ramen like there was no tomorrow but, if he didn't slow down it would make even Sasuke sick just watching him.

When he finally got his bowl he dug in, not really caring that he looked like a starved child. He didn't get to eat breakfast this morning, which wasn't really helping the fact that he felt overly tired. If he and Naruto had trained first, he probably would have passed out. Not such a good look for the last of the mighty Uchiha clan.

Not just that, he didn't really like the hospital either. The way everything was so white and clean, gave him the shivers just thinking about it. Though the fact that a certain kunoichi with pink hair worked there made it less of a bad place.

Since he had gotten back, he had noticed that Sakura had probably changed the most. Not in appearance, but in personality. She had gotten stronger, not as strong as him but, still strong all the same. And apparently she was one of the best medical ninjas in Konoha that was a pretty good achievement. _No that he cared._

"Hey Teme! Are you okay?" Looking up he saw Naruto looking concerned, though still cowing down on his ramen.

"Hn." Sasuke shook his head slightly, wondering why he was thinking about Sakura so much. It not like if he walked into her on the street they would have a friendly chat. They were the kind of hello, goodbye acquaintances. Though sometimes he found himself wondering what it would be like to be friends with her.

Sighing, he stood and placed his money on the counter, mumbling a

"I'll see you later." To the Dobe before exiting. He just needed so air, his mind was too full of useless thoughts. Quickly hurrying outside Naruto was still yelling in the background about training and him not leaving enough money.

Smirking he turned to he left, about to walk home when suddenly he smashed into someone. Their small body smashing into his own, making him almost lose his balance. Almost.

Stabling himself he was just in time to see a head of pink hair fall to the ground. _Holy shit._ Was all he could say on the inside. _This better not be a coincidence. _

**A/N: Hello Everyone. So this is my first Naruto fanfiction. I'm sorry it's short but i just wanted to see what everyone thought. So please review, it would mean a lot & thank you for reading!  
BelievingUzumaki xx**


	2. That Was Strange?

**A/N: Hi again! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter for reviewing, and to all the people who follow this i hope you enjoy.. Yet again this may seem a bit short but it's longer than my last chapter by about 400 words so :) Please enjoy. BelievingUzumaki xx**

Chapter Two: That Was Strange?

_"Is it not strange that desire should so many years outlive performance?" –William Shakespeare._

.x.

Sakura placed both hands in front of herself. She defiantly could not afford to go into a concussion at the moment, with all the work she needed to do! It was making her head spin just thinking about it. Or was that because she slightly hit her head on the ground? Either way it was hurting. Really badly now that she thought about it.

Slowly pushing up she felt a big hand grab hold of her arm, pulling her up as fast as she went down. When she finally stood upright she let out a long sigh. It felt like the right time to give this guy a peace of her mind.

**Who the hell just stands in the middle of the street anyway?** Inner Sakura demanded, already fuming. Clenching her fists she spun sideways, getting in a position where she could yell at the guy directly. Douche Bag.

But as soon as she opened her mouth it snapped shut again. Standing in front of her was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. His hands where shoved into his pockets and his face emotionless. **Like always.**

Sakura just stared, not in the rude kind of way but more in the I-just-walked-into-Sasuke-Uchiha way. This had probably been the first time she had faced him since he had returned. Not that she had been avoiding him, it was just that he was, _Sasuke_. Somehow he could get around the village without anyone seeing him. Probably all that training he did in Sound. **Not that we care! **No, we don't.

"Sorry about that." She blurted out before quickly sidestepping him. Things probably would have gotten awkward if she had just stood there.

But before she could get to far away he grabbed hold of her arm. She was spun around to face him once more, this time their bodies where closer. He stared at her up and down before letting go.

Sakura had no idea what to do. But before she could ask what, Sasuke was gone. Strange.

**Strange does not begin to describe what that was!**

Rolling her eyes slightly she looked up at the town clock, trying to rid her arm of the tingles it got when Sasuke touched her, and mentally cursed at herself.

**Oh fucking, **Inner Sakura began as the real Sakura ran down the streets of Konoha as fast as her legs could take her. It wasn't really a common thing for her to be late, but hey, it wasn't everyday she had a strange encounter with Sasuke.

Now that she thought about it, it wasn't a common thing to have an encounter with Sasuke at the all. Unless he was trying to kill her or she was expressing her love for him. But it looks like whatever was is the past was in the past. Right? **Wrong.** Shut it.

As she rounded the last corner the hospital came into view. Letting a wave of relief wash over her, she slowed down. But only slightly. It felt as if someone was watching her, or following her to be precise.

So as she stepped into the hospital she made sure to look over her shoulder, in a non-obvious way of course, before continuing down the hall. It looked as if no one was there, but if there was someone they would have to wait till later. Right now, work was what mattered most.

.x.

As soon as Sakura had been given her roster it seemed she hadn't stopped moving! She had basically been running around the hospital non-stop. If someone had been watching her, they would have had to sit-down themselves.

Pushing a few pink strands of hair out of her face she hung up her coat for the day. It was starting to get dark outside and she didn't really want to walk home in the pitch black. Also she new if she didn't leave now Tsunade-sama would be breathing down her neck about not getting enough rest.

Shuffling outside she noticed the night was colder than she expected. Her whole pink skirt- red shirt outfit wasn't really made for this type of weather. But, the sooner she got home, the sooner she could be warm. This was defiantly some motivation.

Still, breathing out a deep sigh she literally slugged her way down the street, taking in the sounds and smells.

Konoha at this time was dead quiet. Had she really taken that long to get out of the hospital? One minute it was nearly dark and now it was the middle of the night! She really needed to get her times in order.

Continuing down the streets, Sakura could feel a chakra signal coming onto her radar. Normally this wouldn't bother her, just the fact that it had been the same type as the one following her before was the problem. Or as Shikamaru would put it, it was troublesome.

Quickening her pass, Sakura looked as if she was running for dear life.

**Slow it down idiot! You look suspicious. **Inner Sakura basically screamed. Since when had she been the voice of reason? Though this time she probably should have listened to her.

Then she probably wouldn't have run into Sasuke for the second time today!

Coming around the corner she slammed into the familiar body. Her head lolling against his chest at first impact. This time though, she did not get a chance to put her hands out, or even fall to the ground all together.

Sasuke firm arms took hold of her small body, steading her against his chest. Sakura had no idea what to do. She couldn't take in the fact that she was in Sasuke's arms as she could still feel the chakra behind her. Her head was going a million miles per hour. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from fear and extreme shock.

Shocking both herself, and Sasuke surprisingly (or at least she thought he was shocked, his face held some emotion) she pushed away from him. Turning and breaking into a full sprint in a matter of seconds.

All Sakura wanted to do was get home, or at least get away from this person that was following her. She had no idea who they were, their chakra wasn't familiar at all.

Sensing another chakra, she began to panic. What if they ambushed her? Sure she was strong but with them both in the shadows it was obvious who had the advantage.

So she kept running. Not towards her apartment, she knew that would be stupid! But just down street after street, hoping her follower/s would give up. Sakura herself was starting to tire out. She understood why Tsunade-sama left work so early now.

Spotting an upcoming tree she hid herself there. Now maybe if they ran past she could see their faces. **And we could smash them!** No.

Waiting quietly, Sakura steadied her breath, pacing it with the wind. She could still feel both chakras, and they were still coming her way. So why was it taking so long?

They where getting closer, she could feel it. _5_, a countdown automatically started in her head. _4_, she began to wonder whether these two people following her where men or women. _3_, or if they where even shinobi at all. _2_, if they were shinobi, they obviously weren't trained right as they defiantly weren't agile or sneaky. _1_, but what if one of them was on her side?

Suddenly coming to this new realization she stood up, still hidden by the trees branches. Footsteps where loud, whoever they were or whatever side they were on didn't matter now. They where coming whether she was ready or not.

When the footsteps came directly under the tree she pounced. Though was sadly mistaken when no one was underneath. To put it simply, Sakura was puzzled.

"What the fuck is going on!" She swore aloud, letting out some frustration. She began to scan for the chakras again but they were gone, or being masked. Either way probably wasn't good for her.

Taking a step forward she heard the twigs crack under her feet, the sudden halt of breath as she listened for something. Anything. But nothing was there, nothing.

Breathing out heavily a small "Fuck." Was sworn as she began to leave the area. But with the second step she took, a chakra reappeared. Right. Behind. Her.

She had no time to do anything her reaction was to slow. All she could do was hold her breath before she felt slight pressure on the back of her neck.

The world around her went dark, her body limp and failing. Though it did not fall. The person was holding her there. And just before her senses where shut off completely, they put there mouth to her ear and whispered.

"Tch. Language Sakura." Then, everything went black.


	3. Tsunade's Brilliant Idea

**A/N: Hi again. Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had a bit of a block for ideas but i'm good now. This chapter may be abit boring but i swear its leading up to good stuff, Promise! Thanks to people who reviewed and i would love some for this chapter. Thank you for reading and enjoy. BelievingUzumaki xx**

Chapter Three: Tsunade's Brilliant Idea.

_"Woman must not depend upon the protection of man, but must be taught to protect herself."- Susan. B. Anderson._

.x.

Sakura's eyes may have been closed but she was wide-awake. The sound of people yelling at one another defiantly scared the crap out of her, startling her into reality.

Slowly she let her eyes flicker open, seeing nothing but white fluorescent lights and ceiling. A deep sigh escaped her lips, revealing that there was a sheet laid across her.

Quickly realizing where she was, her body automatically sprung upwards, making her head spin. The all to familiar hospital room fuzzily came into view.

Shit. Shit. Shit. How the hell did she end up here?

Reclosing her eyes she remember yesterday, or at least she thought it was yesterday. Who knows how long she had been out of it! She remembered running, chakra, **oh and don't forget the stalker!** Right yeah, creepy stalker ear-whispering guy.

Slightly smiling Sakura chuckled at her inner thoughts. And at that exact moment Tsunade-sama slid open the door and stepped inside.

**Great.** She probably looked like a crazy, sitting in her bed and smiling stupidly about nothing. Just super. But what made it worse was Tsunade's pretend I-didn't-see-anything face.

Slowly the blonde haired Hokage closed the door behind herself, walking to the end of Sakura's bed.

"Now." She stated, picking up the patient sheet. The annoying click-click sound it made whilst Tsunade flipped through the pages made Sakura remember how much she hated being a patient.

"Everything seems to be fine." Tsunade continued, making Sakura roll her eyes. She already new she was fine, she was a medic herself after all. "But there is something I wish to discuss with you."

Sakura started at her mentor, waiting. What could she possibly want to discuss?

"Before we begin though, do you have any idea on who might have been following you last night?"

"How did you know someone was following me?" Sakura blurted out, even though her brain had already began trying to answer Tsunade's question.

"Do you have any ideas?" Tsunade pressured again, giving Sakura a warning stare.

"No." She mumbled, feeling like a child.

"Okay then. Since that is the case, I'm sorry to say this but I won't be able to let you go out alone anywhere. Not while this person is still coming after you, it would be too dangerous."

"Too dangerous!" Sakura spat without thinking.

"Yes, dangerous. And shut up while I'm talking to you! I am the Hokage remember." Tsunade smiled playfully at the last sentence, but Sakura wasn't paying any attention.

How could Tsunade-sama say it was too dangerous? Sakura was strong, she could get around by herself. Sure, she may have been knocked out last night but next time it won't be that easy for her stalker. She would use her inhuman strength, her wit, anything.

"Sakura, I know what you may be thinking." Sakura stared, waiting intently on what Tsunade was about to say. " But it _is_. I won't let you go out of this hospital until I hear you say that you will go along with my whatever I ask. I mean it!"

Sakura's arms automatically folded across her chest as she began to pout. She knew she would have to agree. Not just because it was Tsunade-sama who was asking her, but because this hospital room was starting to mess with her head. She needed the fresh air, sunshine, and if that ment going along with a ridiculous plan than so be it.

"Fine." She breathed out heavily after a few minutes.

"Good." Tsunade smiled. Turning back to the door. But just before she could close it,

"Tsunade-sama!" The Hokage's brown eyes turned to look at her. "What are you going to do, I mean, I kind of want to go outside and..."

" I know you do!" Tsunade cut her off, grabbing hold of the door handle. "That's why I got you a bodyguard. Which reminds me, he's coming to get you this afternoon. Be nice!" And with that the door closed, the tainted glass blurring the women's features.

Sakura just sat staring, with her mouth agape. Bodyguard! Could she have actually heard that correctly. This was absolutely ridiculous. First she had a mysterious stalker, and now she needed a bodyguard because of him!

**Bloody brilliant.** Her fists slammed against the bed, relieving some built up aggression. Whoever this bodyguard was, they where defiantly going to get her in a bad mood.

.x.

Tsunade chuckled at the expression on her students face. Sakura could be so naïve sometimes. As if she would just let her get knocked by a stranger, and then the very next day release her to have it happen again. Or worse.

Sighing loudly she blew some of her blonde hair back. The walk back to the Hokage tower was taking longer than she expected. All she wanted to do was get back and have a glass of sake. Hell, maybe even go out for a gamble.

Finally reaching it, she began up the stairs slowly. Not surprised that Shizune was waiting for her inside.

"We have no leads yet my lady. There was no one around last night to see who could have been following Sakura."

"Yeah, that nice." She stated, sitting down behind the desk. "Hey Shizune, can you do something for me?"

Shizune eyed her up and down suspiciously before nodding.

"I need you to find me a bodyguard for Haruno Sakura."

"But, I thought that was what you just went to do?" Shizune raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I may have gotten distracted. But that not the point! This man needs to be strong, intimidating, and willing to except any mission. Now quickly go!"

"Right away my lady." And with that Shizune disappeared. Tsunade hoped they where both thinking about the same person.

Going to see Sakura may have distracted her, but Tsunade had a specific person in mind. Not only did he posses all the qualities she had just listed, but Tsunade knew putting him with Sakura would be very interesting.

Thinking about it made her smile mischievously, she felt like a matchmaker. _Well, better myself than Naruto._ She thought. God that body was clueless, actually all of team seven was. _Trust Sarutobi Sensei to put them all on the same team. _

With a long sigh, she felt two chakra's inclosing on the tower. She couldn't help but smile at how quick Shizune had gotten him to come.

Within seconds there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She demanded.

The door swung open, letting in the cold breeze. A man stood in the doorway, his figure blocked out the afternoon sun. Tsunade placed her hands blew her chin, resting it there.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha, I'm glad you could make it. Please sit down, I have a very important S-rank mission for you."

_Let the fun begin._


	4. Uchiha The Bodyguard

Chapter Four: Uchiha, The bodyguard.

_"Love is a serious mental disease." –Plato._

.x.

Sasuke was literally storming down the streets of Konoha. His thoughts buzzing around his mind about the conversation he had just had. He defiantly was not expecting that.

Spacing out he sat on a park bench. The cool night air blowing his hair across his face. He closed his eyes, remembering his orders. It was a mission after all.

_Sasuke was running after Shizune. She had unexpectedly come to his one bedroom flat, stuttering about an important S-rank mission. Of course he decided to follow, it defiantly wasn't like him to pass one up. _

_When he reached the tower, he knocked on the door. The afternoon breeze chilled his bones as he waited for the "Come in."_

_Quickly pushing the door opened he stepped inside. Noting that the female Hokage had this kind of mischievous glint in her eye. Or maybe he was imagining it._

_"Ah, Mr. Uchiha, I'm glad you could make it. Please sit down, I have a very important S-rank mission for you." She said bluntly, resting her chin on her hands._

_He sat immediately, wanting to hear what she had to say. Though his emotionless face did not give away his excitement. That would be weird. _

_She eyed him closely before continuing. "Now, the mission I have for you may prove to be very easy or very difficult. With that in mind do you still accept?"_

_"Hn." He nodded._

_"Okay. Your mission is to be the bodyguard of Haruno Sakura. You may or may not know that last night she was being followed, and could have possible been attacked or worse if the medical ninjas haven't of found her." Sasuke felt his fists clench the chair hard. But why? What was this feeling? He felt the Hokage's eyes look down at his hands, but she continued._

_"We have no idea who this may be. And there where no clues left behind to make any leads. So it's up to you to guard her at all times. Day and night. She is in the hospital at the moment but I suppose she will want to get out soon, that's why this mission starts right now." Sasuke nodded again, not really knowing what to say. He had to guard her _Day _and_ Night. _Did that mean they had to stay together! No fucking way was he staying at her house._

_"I guess you don't really need a file on what she looks like." Tsunade's sarcastic voice broke through his thoughts._

_"Hn. Pink hair, giant green eyes. Shouldn't be to hard to find." Tsunade stared at him for a moment. He smirked, on the inside of corse. 'Yeah, that's right. Uchiha's have a sense of humor as well.' _

_"Alright, well off you go." She didn't have to tell him twice. He was out the before she could start a shooing motion with her hands._

_ Holy shit._

Sasuke reopened his eyes to an orange surrounding. The sun seemed to be setting, creating an orange glow.

He supposed he should go get Sakura from the hospital. Its not like he need an overnight bag, she was defiantly staying with him. Not that he really liked either of the two options, but since his house was one, he was going with that.

Getting up it took about one second for him to get pushed back down onto the bench.

"Where do you think your going Teme?" Naruto basically screamed in his ear. His strong hold keeping Sasuke planted firmly next to him.

"I've got a mission Dobe. Now let go." On the last few words he swatted Naruto hands away. God this guy pissed him off sometimes.

"WHAT! Grandma Tsunade never gives me missions. And you still owe me a training session from yesterday." Naruto pouted.

"Stop doing that." Sasuke anger rose. Great, I'll go she Sakura in a fucking shitting mood. He stood once more and began his way to the hospital. Naruto followed, whining about how much he wanted a mission blah blah blah.

"Where are we actually going teme?" He has obviously finished whining.

"_I'm_ going to the hospital to get Sakura." He put emphasis on the first word. Since when did he mention to the idiot that it was a team thing?

"SAKURA-CHANS IN THE HOSPITAL!" Sasuke though his teammates head was about to explode. This was the loudest he had ever screamed, which ment that for an average person standing close to him, it was like going deaf but still hearing a loud continuous explosion of sound. If that made sense.

Slowly getting his hearing back he was thrown about twenty questions. "Why is she there? How come you're getting her? Is she part of the mission? Can I come?"

"No, you can't. Go get your own mission." Sasuke had no idea why it pissed him off so much, but he defiantly didn't want Naruto there when he got Sakura. The dumb blonde would make thing more awkward, not that they weren't going to be awkward anyway.

Naruto practically ran towards the Hokage tower, leaving Sasuke with the words "Will see about that!"

Sighing loudly Sasuke continued. Dragging his feet along the path to the hospital.

When he got inside, he had to ask the front desk where he could find Sakura. Earning a few surprised looks, but its not as if he cared. He was just doing he mission.

Finally finding her room he slid open the door, he didn't really feel like knocking, and found her lying on the bed.

She was fully dressed in her normal red shirt- pink skirt outfit and had her shoes already on. Her body was on top of the blankets, making it easy to see her slow, deep breaths.

She sat up quite slowly, especially for someone who supposedly got attacked just yesterday. Her eyes went wide, and she stared at him for a good few minutes before a confused look spread across her face.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Her voice asked quietly. He really wished she knew the answer, he didn't want to say it out loud.

"I'm your bodyguard." He said bluntly, earning another long shocked stare. She stood up from the bed, making it clear to him that there where no bandages. A slight sigh of relief almost escaped his lips. Almost.

"Ah, I guess I'll get my bag then." Was all he heard as she ducked underneath the bed pulled out a pink duffle bag. _Good, now I don't have to stay at her house. _

"You're staying at mine." He mumbled out quickly. Semi hoping she didn't hear.

"What!" She walked straight up in front of him, trying to look dominant. Huh, fat chance.

"You're staying at mine. My orders are to guard you day _and _night! How am I supposed to do that when you're somewhere else?" He was pretty sure he made his point. But, of corse she was Sakura.

"Um, why can't we just stay at my house?" He arms folded across her chest. Shit, she was angry.

"Because I said so." She death glared him. Her eyes cutting into him like swords. Still he kept his calm, emotionless face.

"If you don't say yes I'll have to use force."

"Nope." She shook her head. Well it's not like he didn't warn her.

"Mission before anything else." He stated. God, Kakashi much.

"No way!" And with that he bent down and threw her over his shoulder. She gasped loudly as he made his way down the hall and out of the hospital.

"Put me down!" She protested. Her legs swinging madly since her hands where holding onto the duffel bag.

"Hn." He continued walking.

"Doesn't Hn normally mean yes?" Her legs stopped kicking as she waited for his reply.

"It's easier like this. At least nobody can get at you." She stayed still, obviously thinking about it.

"And this way means you won't be a nuisance." He smirked, thankful that she couldn't see his face.

"Jerk." Even though she said it softly he could still hear. Keeping the smirk on his face.

When they finally reached his flat he placed her down. But only when they where inside, and he had closed the door. Better to be safe than sorry.

She stood there examining it. Sasuke was pretty proud, thankfully he cleaned not to long ago. Most of his walls where navy colours, making it seem darker than it actually was. It was a small flat, but since he lived alone he didn't really mind. Most of it was open plan, except the bedroom and bathroom.

Then, a thought struck him. There was only one bedroom. One bed. Shit, why hadn't he thought of this before? _Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean you think everything through._ Obviously.

Soon Sakura went off for a shower, leaving him to ponder the question. It was strange hearing the water running without him being in it, I guess he would have to get used to it. How long would this mission go for anyway?

Still thinking he stripped and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and a tight black shirt. Just quickly enough before Sakura reappeared wearing her nightwear.

Sasuke almost blushed at the sight of her. _Blushed, man you where hard. _Shaking his head he looked around at the bed. Sakura seemed to follow his eyes and get what he was trying to say.

Slowly she walked to the left side and got in, going so close to the edge it looked as if she where going to fall out. _Geez, I'm not that scary._

Jumping into the other side, Sasuke turned to look at the wall. Sighing deeply, he felt Sakura's breathing even out, meaning that she was asleep.

Getting a sudden urge he acted without thinking. Turning around and pulling her close to him. His arm draped around her waist and it raised and fell with every breath she took.

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

**A/N: Wow, chapter 4. I really really want to say thank you for the reviews! They literally make my day. I tried to make my chapters longer [this one is officially 1,675 words] longest of the lot! i hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks for reading. BelievingUzumaki xx**


	5. Challenge Begins

Chapter Five: Challenge Begins

_"He was the kind of man everyone would fall in love with, even if they didn't want to."- Nicholas Sparks_

.x.

Sasuke's dreams where filled with a certain pink haired kunoichi. The way she smelled of strawberries, how soft her skin looked and felt when he put his arm around her waist. Also the way her steady breathing somehow calmed him into a deep sleep.

When he finally peeled his eyes open they immediately darted to the clock. 7 am. Shit, that's later than he expected.

Then, looking back around he noticed his arm was still around Sakura's waist. The warmth that radiated from her was amazing he couldn't believe it. He felt like going back to sleep and never waking up. And he never felt like that. Ever.

Slowly he took time to examine her sleeping form. Her eyelashes where long and black, almost caressing her cheeks. Her lips where slightly parted, for a moment he actually felt like kissing her. He must have been losing his mind.

Looking up at the ceiling he sighed deeply. What the hell was he doing? It hadn't even been the first day of guarding her and he had already fallen under her spell. He really needed to go outside and get some air. Or maybe to kitchen for some coffee. Coffee sounded better.

Quickly sliding his arm away from her he literally felt like the worst person in the world. The way she clung to the sheets as if a cold breeze was solely focused on her almost made him climb back in.

Instead he turned on his heal and practically ran to the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine. His feet suddenly became cold from the wooden floor, it was like ice at this time in the morning. But he tried to ignore, just focusing on the balanced chakra in his bedroom.

The coffee machine basically scared the fuck out of him as he tried to hear the sound of Sakura breathing. Man, he was in deep.

Pouring the coffee he sat the table thinking about what he would actually do when Sakura woke up. What would they talk about? He hadn't really talked to her at all since he returned. Maybe because of the last things that had happened between them. Which was making the current situation pretty ironic.

Forgetting about his drink, it was cold by now anyway, he walked back across to his bedroom. He really needed a shower, not only to clear his head but to also rid his body of the arousal that washed over him when he re-entered the bedroom.

He didn't even look at the bed as he went over to the bathroom door, _better safe them sorry. _If he did he would have probably remember his dreams, fantasies. Shit he really needed that shower.

Pushing open the door he forgot to think all together. Which was probably why he walked in on Sakura. How he could not have heard the water running from the kitchen he didn't know. All he knew was that he walked into the bathroom and a certain pink haired kunoichi was pretty naked in the shower.

He didn't really know if it was a good or bad thing that fog covered the glass, concealing he from his view but he knew he should probably get out before she noticed.

Quietly retreating he closed the door behind him, making sure it made no sound at all. Hell, she was a ninja. She probably noticed him in there the moment his foot hit the tiles. He was so fucking screwed. This would defiantly make their relationship awkward, whatever it was. If they where friends, he had taken it to a whole new level.

Hearing the water turn off he ran back to the kitchen table. _New plan: He had been here the whole time!_

Glancing out the window he tried not to seem too suspicious. He felt like a shoplifter who just walked right past the guards. Man this mission was challenging.

Searching he felt her chakra move from the bathroom and begin walking toward him. This was it. Hearing the door open he kept his back to her, keeping things normal. Only looking to the side when he saw her pink hair disappear in the kitchen.

She had begun making her own cup of coffee, looking like she didn't have a care in the world. Could it be that she didn't notice me?

Turning to face her front on her stared at her, making a light blush form across her cheeks.

"What?" She asked. Her eyes darting anywhere but to his.

"Hn." He was too busy to reply. _Mental note: Sakura looks sexy with wet hair._

"So does that mean you want coffee or what?"

"Hn."

"So yes?" Her eyes finally looked into his, though she was pretty pissed. It was fun messing with her, maybe even more fun than the Dobe.

"Hn." He said again, turning away. He could feel her chakra spiking from across the room.

"Ah, come on then. Lets go." She had suddenly appeared at the door, a pile of paper in her hand.

"Go where exactly?" He took a sip of his coffee, remembering it was cold.

"Well, since you're _my_ bodyguard don't you have to escort me to work or something. But if you don't want to it's fine, I CAN get there on my own. It's not like I haven't been doing it since I was twelve."

"Fine Fine." He repeated, standing. Sakura seemed to ramble a lot if she wanted her point to be made. Annoying.

Following her out the door he closed it behind him. Not that anyone would dare break into his house anyway. And they continued down the streets of Konoha.

Some people decided to stare, not that he cared really, he was on a mission. But to Sakura it seemed to be truly embarrassing. Her face was bright red as she walked down street after street.

They where about to reach the hospital when a loud, "SAKURA-CHAN" followed by Sakura getting tackled by a blonde idiot stopped them. Sasuke stood back, not really wanting to get involved with the Dope this early in the morning.

"Are you alright? What happened? How come Teme gets to be your bodyguard?" Naruto added a pout with the last question. Fucking suck up. Sakura response to this was a hug, earning a grin from the blonde one.

Sasuke suddenly felt something strange in his chest, but quickly disregarded it. Not noticing the glare he gave the two of them.

Naruto smirked at the Uchiha. It was obvious that he was jealous. And Naruto was so glad he was the one who was making him. Gripping tighter he made the hug last longer, noticing how pissed Sasuke was getting.

"Alright, break it up. Don't you have to work Sakura?"

"Oh right." Sakura's voice hinted confusion as she broke away from Naruto. Saying goodbye she continued inside, Sasuke following after a quick glance at Naruto.

He was not jealous. Maybe a bit overprotective, but defiantly not jealous. He walked after Sakura until she reached her office. Taking a seat inside he watched after her. A nurse came in, eyeing him before relaying a number of medical terms Sasuke had never heard about.

Second after she left Sakura turned to him, obviously thinking hard.

"Okay, you wait here and I'll go work." He nodded, today was going to be boring. Sitting here in Sakura's office. Wait, _Sakura's_ office…

"Oh and Sasuke," Sakura had paused at the door. Her voice had a hint of amusement to it. "Please knock on the bathroom door next time. It's rude to barge in."

And with that she was gone. Sasuke stared at where she was for a while. _Shit so she did know._ But then a thought crossed his mind, why hadn't she said anything before? Making him believe she didn't notice.

Oh, she was defiantly going to pay for that one.

**A/N: Okay, so thats chapter five done! I think i'm pretty happy with where this is going. I don't know if this chapter was boring but i guess you guys can tell me what you think by reviewing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed already, they make my day! & thanks for reading. BelieveingUzumaki xx**


	6. Unexpected

**A/N: This chapter is a bit of a short one, but i'll make it up to everyone hopefully. I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. They make my day and make me enjoy writing this. I hope you all enjoy reading it :) BelievingUzumaki xx**

Chapter Six: Unexpected

_"The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time." –Unknown _

.x.

Sakura let out a deep sigh as she continued down the hospital corridors. Its not that she was tied, just the fact that Sasuke was in her office was making her stressed.

**Who knows what he doing in there!** Yeah, why do you think I'm stressed?

Realizing that there were no more people on her roster she decided that she would finish for the day. She had probably made Sasuke wait long enough, it was getting dark outside. So she continued back to her office, let the awkwardness begin.

"Hey Sakura, wait up!" A male voice yelled from behind making her stop and turn. "Thank god I caught up with you, youthful flower of spring."

Rock Lee stumbled behind her, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, Hi Lee." Was all she could say before he went into a ramble. She had absolutely no idea what he was saying, he looked so nervous. She resisted the urge to chuckle.

He must have noticed her confused look, stopping and taking in some deep breathes. Then slowly he mumbled out,

"Will you go to get Ramen with me?" Sakura felt slightly bad, not wanting to hurt Lee's feelings.

"Uh, let me think about it. I just need to go to my office." With that Lee nearly rocketed through the ceiling. **What would he have done if we said yes?** God knows…

Quickly turning she left the excited Lee in the hallway, making her way to her office. When she arrived the door was still closed, and Sasuke chakra was still inside. **Good!** But that didn't stop her from still being a little hesitant.

Finally pushing the door open she revealed a relaxed looking Sasuke. He was lounged across the sofa, a book in hand.

Though, the one thing that made this image strange was that Sasuke had a smirk on his face. Darting her eyes to the cover of the book she noticed why.

"Jerk." She yelled, storming across the room and snatching her diary out of his hands. The smirk remained on his face as he sat up, staring at her form.

"Well its not as if you told me _not _to read it." He pointed out bluntly. Man this guy pissed her off. She could practically feel the rage pouring out of her.

"Besides," He continued, "It could hold valuable information about who followed you that night." Sakura thought for a moment, she had almost forgotten about being attacked. Though thinking about it did make her angrier, not a good situation for Sasuke.

"Doesn't give you the right to go into my Diary!" She spat.

"Tch. Touchy, or should I say emotionally expressive." Dammit. He had gotten that far into it.

"Ah!" Her fist hit the desk, causing a large dent. Reminder: fix that later.

Rage blurred her vision, and next moment she was out in the hall. Somehow she had taken off her coat in the office. Sasuke followed, keeping a safe distance. She couldn't blame him though. When she got mad, she was scary.

Walking, or should she say, Stalking into the Lobby she saw Lee still jumping with joy in the corner. Creating a small mischievous smile on her lips.

"Hey Lee." She waved, getting his attention. "I would actually love to get ramen with you!"

Lee stood there in shock, taking in reality before fist pumping into the air. Sakura looked out of the corner of her eye to see a stunned Uchiha. His mouth was actually agape, showing his emotion for the first time.

Either he noticed that or her staring because he snapped it shut. Making her smile grow wider. **Hell yeah Uchiha, that's karma! **

And with that she ran home. Hell, she sure had a dress for this occasion.

.x.

Sasuke had no idea how long they had been at the ramen shop, but he knew it was too long.

The way Lee was all over Sakura, making her laugh with his stupid jokes was making him sick. Just sitting close to them was proving too much of a challenge. But he wouldn't give up! No way would he move first, it would be that thick eye browed weirdo who would pick up on his signals soon enough.

He could feel his own chakra turning sour at the though of him close to her. He didn't really know why but it pissed him the fuck off.

Could he count this as an attack? He was her bodyguard after all, he needed to protect her from these types of weirdoes.

Swiftly he moved closer to Sakura. Lee was on the other side, diverting her attention with his bullshit story. He looked down to see her hands on her lap._ Good!_

Though after staring Sasuke had a though. What would Sakura do if he held her hand? Not in a loving type of way, just in a possessive way. Then maybe Lee would back off and they could go home.

Gaining some courage Sasuke pulled one of her hands off of her lap and into his. Feeling how her tiny hand fit perfectly into his big one.

He felt her jump out of shock, but then try to pretend she didn't. _Damn her and her cuteness. _And he gripped her hand more tightly.

Noticing what happened Lee stuttered on his sentence, quickly cutting the story short. Which was a positive, as Sasuke didn't know how much more he could take before his head exploded.

Realizing that Lee was saying his goodbyes Sasuke gave a brief nod. On the inside though he was practically flipping. _Mission accomplished._ And with Lee gone it left Sasuke alone with Sakura, there hands still intertwined.

He turned to see her face bright red. And she thought she would get back at him by going out on a date with Lee. Stupid girl.

When she stood up he copied her movements, placing some money on the counter. And turning, he pulled her outside and onto the street.

They began walking home, more slowly than he normally would have. Maybe it was because he liked the feeling of holding her hand, or because it took a lot longer to pull her there. Either way he didn't seem to mind.

The streets where empty as they continued silently, not really looking at one another. Both only glancing down at their hands. But when their eyes did meet he saw her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Damn you Uchiha." She mumbled out.

"Looks like I win this round Sa-ku-ra." And for the first time, he actually smiled.


	7. You and I

**A/N: Okay, i don't really know how good i'll be at sexually stuff but i tried to throw some in since i took so long to update. Bit of a twist in there! The reason it took so long is because i was finishing the Naruto series! Guess who's on Shippuden ;) As always please enjoy & review. Thanks, BelievingUzumaki xx**

Chapter Seven: You and I.

_"Sometimes things don't always go the way you want them too." –Unknown._

.x.

Sasuke lay on his bed, hands over his eyes.

What the fuck was he thinking! It probably seemed as if he was on some sort of drugs, the way he changed his mind. His hands pushed hard on his eyes, making purple sparkles form on his eyelids.

But still, the memories of only a moment ago engulfed him. Shit.

_"Looks like I win this round Sa-ku-ra." He said, actually smiling for the first time in a while. It felt so nice, hell it felt amazing. _

_Sakura snorted, rolling her eyes at him and letting out a small giggle. With that, Sasuke almost froze. When they were young he would never though of doing this, with Sakura of all people. It actually made him want to laugh. Actually laugh._

_Looking across he saw she had a small smile on her face. Blush covered her cheeks as they continued towards his house. Both had completely forgotten that their hands where intertwined. When they reached the door was the only time he noticed._

_What would happen when they got inside? For some reason he didn't want to let go. What was wrong with him? Had Sakura noticed him acting weird? No. She would have said something already, she had a habit of saying what she thinks._

_Suddenly he felt something touch his face. As an immediate reflex his hand flew up, grabbing hold. His eyes darted straight to Sakura, realizing that it was her other hand. _

_He stared at her slightly confused. What was with that smirk on her lips?_

_"Looks like I'm going to win round two." Her face leaned forward, lightly pulling his face down towards hers. He had no idea what his looked like, but the smirk on her face must have ment he was showing some emotion._

_"As if!" He stated. "This round has only just begun." _

_And with that he filled the distance between them. Pulling his head down he felt their lips collide, her soft hand still on his face. All thoughts left his head as her hands went up to his hair, allowing his hands to move down to her waist._

_Sakura moaned as her back was pushed up against the door. With her inhuman strength she could had easily knocked it down, but surprisingly her arms wouldn't move from Sasuke. Now that she had hold she would never want to left go. She kissed him more vigorously. _

_Feeling her need, Sasuke detached one of his hands and opened the door. And quickly pushing her inside, he reclosed the door with his foot. _

_ Picking her up off the ground he slammed her into the door again, earning another moan. Her legs wrapped around his waist, making him go hard. He could feel himself getting hot, but he knew he wasn't the only one. With her legs around his waist it was like Sasuke could feel every emotion Sakura had. _

_He stopped kissing her mouth, moving his lips along her chin and then onto her neck. Kissing and biting any part possible. Her smell filled his nostrils, vanilla and cherry blossoms. _

_One of Sakura's hands moved to his back, clenching his shirt, while the other stayed in his hair. She pulled it roughly, earning a moan from him. _

_Somehow he felt his back hit the bed, Sakura above him. She looked like an angel, her pink hair falling around her face as she leaned down to kiss him again. His hands grabbed hold of her shirt, pulling it over her head and exposing her black-laced bra. She did the same to him, her hands placed against his bare chest. _

_This is when reality hit him. What the hell was he doing? This was going against all rules, he was on a mission. Sure, Sakura wanted this as much as he didn't. But somehow he though about how important the mission was. _

_Quickly swapping their positions he pinned her arms above her head. Which was probably the wrong idea, the though of ravishing her stuck at the front of his mind when she was in this position._

_Shaking his head he tried to regain his breath. Sakura was panting beneath him, her eyes searching his face for answers. _

_"We shouldn't be doing this." He huffed out, trying to avoid her gaze._

_"Why?" Was all she could respond with. Her voice was filled with sadness, though it was obvious she was trying to hide it. His eyes darted to her face, noticing tears. Fuck. Now he felt like a prick. _

_"Because," But before he could finish he felt his body being pushed aside. Sakura began to get up, using her inhuman strength. He grabbed her wrist but she yanked her arm away._

_"Because what!? Am I not good enough, am I too annoying." Tears where following freely now. What did she mean by not good enough? She was fucking perfect. _

_"People tried to warn me about you!" She continued. "I guess I'm the idiot who though you where different." _

_"What the hell are you talking about? I was talking about the mission." He found himself raising his voice. _

_"It's always about the fucking mission with you isn't it Sasuke." He felt his heart clench at these words. Maybe she was right about that._

_Noticing that Sasuke was in a world of thoughts Sakura began searching for her shirt. Picking it up she ran outside the house, not having enough time to slip it on yet. Not that anyone would be out at this time to see her anyway. _

_Sasuke snapped out just to hear the door slam. Great, fucking fantastic. _

Sasuke sat up when he heard the thunder from outside. He was about to mentally punch himself. How could he just sit here when his mission was to protect Sakura? His vision had stalled him long enough, if he didn't find her soon, who knows what could happen.

.x.

She felt feel tears still falling down her face as she ran as fast as she could. Dark clouds filled the sky and the chill of rain was in the air. **It would probably be a good idea to put your shirt on! **Inner Sakura spat. But her arms couldn't do it, she felt so weak. Not physically but mentally.

Slowing down she placed her back against a post. She had run so far she had reached the training grounds.

Breathing in she felt her breath hitch as twigs snapped to the right. Wait, now it was the left. **Shit! We forgot about the attacker.**

"Who's there?" She questioned. Thank god her voice didn't show her fear.

"Now now, no need to act so brave." A familiar voice cooed. One person came into mind.

"But how?" No way. The person she was thinking of was dead.

"Things have a way of coming back to us, un." Another voice entered. Shit, there are two.

"I know who you are. Just come out!"

"Long time no see doll." Sasori stalked out of the trees. Sakura tried to walk backwards but two masculine arms surrounded her. Making her remember she didn't have a shirt on. Deidara stood behind her whilst Sasori advanced.

"Now this is what you get," He said, lifting her chin when he finally reached her, "For killing me!"

And with that she felt the pinch on her neck and the world went black. Her thoughts slowly disappeared, except one.

**Sasuke.**


	8. Searching

**A/N: Firstly i just want to say sorry it took me so long to update and sorry this chapters so short. Basically i wanted a little filler chapter before i went into whats going on with Sakura. I know we all like to see what Sasuke's thinking so yeah, i'll try and update quicker next time. Oh and please review ;) BelievingUzumaki xx**

Chapter Eight: Searching

_"It is not only answers that we look for in life." – My mind. [I believe…or a fortune cookie]_

.x.

Sasuke mind was racing. His heart beating so fast it was possible that he would go into cardiac arrest. Wherever Sakura had run off to it was a great spot to hide.

_Yeah, we'll have to find out where it is so we can use it next time we fucking play hide-and-go-seek. _Also his mind seemed to be ridiculously sarcastic, although the seriousness of the situation.

Heading down another street his eye caught a glimpse of something pink, almost making his head crack the wrong way. To bad it was a flag, if it were something worthwhile he wouldn't be so pissed off.

Something inside his stomach bubbled. Normal people would call it worry but he passed it off as rage. The fact that this was probably the second time he failed his mission tonight was really not sitting well with him. I mean he lost his charge, how much worse could it get!

Reaching the training grounds he mentally slapped himself. Why didn't he just look here first, this was the most obvious place for anyone to hide. With the endless rows of trees, traps and only an occasional passer by it was perfect.

The trees rustled slightly, revealing how dead the night actually was. Maybe it was just the four a.m. silence. But everything seemed to be amplified, movements and thoughts.

Maybe if he stayed still he would be able to hear Sakura.

Or sense her chakra.

Or at least get something that would lead him to her.

Although after a few minutes the silence was killing him. His thoughts crept back into his mind. Where could she be? Should he start thinking the worst?

Leafs rustled to the right, making him throw a kunai out of instinct. But decided it wasn't the best idea as about fifty flew back in his direction. Whoever was hiding in there wanted a fight.

_Well they came to the right fucking place!_ Was all his mind thought as he pivoted on one foot, preparing to fight. Possibilities ran though his mind. This person had to be a shinobi, it was impossible for a normal person to throw that many kunai's. Unless… Unless there was more than one. Which would explain the shear amount.

Throwing another kunai along with several shuriken his body spun into an upward spin, his sharingan activating to find the opponents exact location.

But as soon as it locked on the person began moving, with Sasuke following right behind. Maybe this was a trap; maybe it was a lead. Either way he followed, not wanting to lose sight. Picking up speed he tried to go faster, not focusing on anything else other than the figure.

Maybe that's how him of all people found themselves face first in the ground. His foot tripping on some non-existent object, shocking his sharingan to deactivate.

Spinning around he grabbed hold of something sticking out of the bush. Whatever the fuck it was it better have nine-lives! Yanking hard he noticed it was a shoe, followed by a familiar outfit.

"Oh, for fucks sake Dobe!"

.x.

Naruto Uzumaki was never one to fall asleep in random places. Sure, when he was already asleep and then placed somewhere else he could deal with it. But the though of sleeping somewhere else other than his bed was completely out of the ordinary.

That's why when he awoke to Sasuke's annoyed growl and the smell of dirt he was firstly pissed off. Somehow coming to the conclusion that Sasuke had broken into his house with a bucket of sand.

"Oh for fucks sake Dobe!" Sasuke had spat, earning a confused stare from the blonde.

"What the hell did I do?" Naruto spat back. From looking his best friend up and down he got the impression that something was bothering him. Sasuke was never one to be openly frustrated, he was a prick, but never like this.

"Hey! Where's Sakura-chan?" He asked, standing after Sasuke. Who had already begun to leave.

He stopped in his tracks, turning sideways so he could only see half of his face.

"I lost her." Was all he said before his turning back, the Uchiha sign radiant in the dark. "But I'll get her back. So don't worry about it."

"You _lost _her! LOST HER! How can you easily lose a person Teme?" Naruto would have happily raged at the idiot all night, but the way Sasuke was surveying the ground in front of him made him stop out of curiosity.

Looking down there himself Naruto saw the footprints, but he knew that's not what Sasuke was looking at. Just a few meters away, in front of the posts team seven knew so well, was something he never expected to see.

Sasuke swore under his breath as Naruto bent down and picked up the red material. There was no doubt, it was there fellow pink haired teammates. The Haruno clan sign clearly printed on the back.

"What is going on?" He asked quietly. Mostly to himself. Then, turning to Sasuke he asked more demandingly, "What the hell is going on Teme?"

Sasuke just started. It was the first time Naruto had ever seen him act like this. Was it worry he saw flash behind his dark normally unemotional eyes. His stomach flipped, there was only one thing they could do.

"We have to go tell Tsunade baa-chan!"

"No way! I can do this by myself." Sasuke had always been an idiot, but Naruto wouldn't tolerate it this time.

"Where talking about Sakura-chan here! There's no way I'm leaving her fate in your hands if you're going to be such a baka." It was a pretty stupid point, but he knew where he was coming from. Clutching the shirt tighter he saw Sasuke slightly nod before heading in the direction of the Hokage tower.

They both need to move fast if they where going to save Sakura. But he was preparing himself more for the angry Tsunade. Because they both knew she was defiantly not a morning person. Especially not five a.m.


	9. Taken

**A/N: First things first, i apologise for not posting in so long BUT i do have a good reason. That reason being the horrible amount of assignments and tests i had to do. It's fine though because this time next week i shall be on holidays, meaning i will be able to write more often! So again i apologise and i hope you enjoy. BelievingUzumaki xx**

Chapter Nine: Taken

_"We cannot truly face life until we face the fact that it will be taken away from us." –Billy Graham_

.x.

Sakura could hear them talking. Wherever she was, she was with them and they where alone. She thought that keeping her eyes closed, even though her inner self was screaming to open them, would be a better option. Sure it may be smart to survey her surroundings, but if they caught her awake who knows what they would do.

"So. What are you going to do with her, un?" Deidara's voice asked.

"I have no use with what your thinking." Was Sasori's short reply. Though he completely disregarded whatever Deidara was implying. "All I need to do is break her mentally before I kill her."

A chill went through her body as she tore her ears away from the conversation. Whatever he was going to do she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to handle it. Her strength only went skin deep, even though she liked everyone to think otherwise.

Thinking back to what happened recently she felt weak. The way she had so easily cried in front of Sasuke, even though she wanted him to think she hadn't cared anymore. It made her want to go back in time just to slap herself.

Maybe it all sounded a bit dramatic but her mind was doing flips. How could two akatsuki members, **supposed to be dead akatsuki members, **be alive and have her kidnapped somewhere? To her it was absolutely ridiculous.

She sighed deeply, immediately regretting the decision. Her mind seemed to be playing out the worse case scenarios. Yeah, so much for being an optimist!

Deciding it was the right thing to do she twitched her hands slightly, realizing they were above her head. The rope that bound them there was thick and enthused with chakra, definitely not something she could break through easily. Even with her inhuman strength she would unintentionally attack attention.

With further thought she also realized her feet where in the same situation, although they where tied to the floor and not the roof. Both bindings seemed to be tight enough so she could not escape, but loose enough to only to be noticed with careful inspection.

**How long have we been out?** Was all Inner Sakura could come up with as outer Sakura began to think of the detail and time it took to put her in this position. Until the thought struck her that there were two of them, creating another wave of havoc within her brain.

Shaking her head she decided to take a risk and open her eyes. Cracking them open just an enough to see the dimly lit, stone like room. In fact it felt like she had been here before. On first glance she instantly remembered back to her first mission inside one of Orochimaru's hideouts. But this room, it definitely felt different to anything she had been in before.

You would think that some place like this would be warm, considering that this place was underground. But the stonewalls seemed to be rebounding a breeze, sending shivers down Sakura's spine. Actually, after really thinking about it the breeze was more like a medium wind. One that was blowing right threw her clothes, as her stomach was coping the full force of it. It kind of felt like she was wearing no clothes at all. And after tilting her head down just far enough to see her bare skin she knew why.

Of course, being in the situation that she was in, she couldn't really blame herself for forgetting that she had dropped her shirt whilst being taken. And for some strange reason it didn't really bother her that she only had a bra on.

Maybe it was because Sakura was confident with her body, but shouldn't the thought of having two enemies looking at her while she was in that way be alarming. She couldn't help but shrug, her emotions where definitely on a holiday.

Speaking of those two enemies her eyes quickly darted around the room again. Neither of them where there with her, meaning that they would still have to be close enough for her to hear them talking. Her eyes immediately locked onto the wooden door on the opposite side of the room, focusing on the light, which was seeping underneath.

Every time it flickered slightly her heart rate would increase, thinking of what she would do when one of them did eventually arrive. Blinking slowly Sakura had to suppress a scream the next time she opened her eyes. The door had somehow disappeared, reforming to her left. She blinked again, it moved to the right. Shutting her eyes tightly one last time she opened them wide, surveying the whole room. This time, there was no door at all.

"Shit" She swore aloud, quickly taking in a sharp breath. And with the sudden sound of her voice in the silence everything started to shake. The wall across from her began to move inwards, or was it the wall behind her began to move forwards? Either way the room was getting smaller, somehow making it harder to breathe.

Sakura's body began to move on it own as she gasped for air. The walls where closing in around her, though it took them longer than expected. It was like they were teasing her, making it harder to think clearly. She tried to breathe normally, but sweat now thickened at her brow. Everything was now a struggle. But why?

And then, it dawned on her. She tried to pull her hands closer together, but trying to create the hand sign was too difficult in her situation. She could not even breathe out the words, her throat ached as if she hadn't drunk water for days.

It seemed as if she would just have to ride out this genjutsu, for however long it took. And with that in mind she began trying to stop her legs from moving. Closing her eyes in concentration in the process.

Whoever was casting the genjutsu chuckled halfheartedly, making Sakura clench her fists in frustration.

"So," Sasori's voice came from somewhere to the right, "You finally figured out it was genjutsu. I suppose I should have expected that from you."

"Let me go you bastard." Sakura spat. Just thinking of Sasori looking at her in this position made her sick, "If you don't I'll fucking punch you through the wall."

"Oh, this ones feisty un." Deidara's voice commented.

"Tch. Language doll, remember who you're talking too." Sasori's voice cooed.

This action only seemed to make her angrier, as if he could scold her. The little prick he is. But before she could open her mouth again with a witty reply, her surroundings changed.

The room became black, and only Sakura and one other figure where illuminated. Her eyes widened at the sight as Sasuke began to turn to face her. His sharingan activating when their eyes locked together and she tried to remind herself that this was an illusion. But this Sasuke looked so real, he smelt real. And when he began to speak, he sounded real as well. Although, they were not things she had expected him to say. He kept repeating them over and over, and one began to sick with her.

"I hate you." He stated again, "I hate you so much."

And this was when she began to break. Somehow, they found her weakness.

"This is going to be not as fun as I presumed, un." Deidara stated to no one in particular with a yawn.

Sasori slowly turned to face him before looking back at the pink haired kunoichi. "I'm about to prove you wrong."


	10. Target Unknown

Chapter Ten: Target Unknown

_"We are afraid to care to much, for fear that the other person does not care at all." –Unknown_

.x.

Sasuke had never felt this kind of emotion before. Was it worry? Anxiousness? He couldn't tell. This thing at the pit of his stomach was weighing him down, distracting his thoughts. Every time he tried to imagine her face it was covered with tears. Was this all his fault?

No, definitely not. He didn't lead her on intentionally, actually he was oblivious to everything until the other night. Or so he kept telling himself. Letting another layer of guilt set in, he fidgeted in his seat. Cracking one eye open to distract him from his thoughts.

Naruto sat across from him, or more like lounged uncomfortably. He had somehow managed to fall asleep upside down, snoring as loud as ever. _If there is a person who can sleep in any situation, it's this guy!_

Now normally he would have woken him up, but for some reason he decided to leave him be, scanning the room for any changes. The two of them where in the Hokage's office, waiting for news on where Sakura and those two akatsuki jerks had gone off to.

He glanced around for Kakashi, but it seemed he had disappeared somewhere with that Sai. There was something off about him, something Sasuke didn't like. Ever since he had gotten back Sai had made an immense effort to avoid him, not that he minded at all. The way he always had a fake smile, man it pissed him off.

The wait was killing him. The clock seemed to be significantly more irritating than normal. _Tick, tick, tick. _Hell it was driving him mad. The urge to chidori it through the wall was rising, thank god Tsunade came in at that time.

"Boys." She sighed calmly, staring at Naruto. The tone of her voice irritated him to no end, but he decided to suppress his anger for now. Might as well take it out on the akatsuki later.

"Unfortunately, there has been no news of Sakura's or the two akatsuki's whereabouts." Sasuke slammed his fists on the table, startling Naruto into sitting position.

"Crap. Teme." He mumbled quietly as Sasuke's eyes focused onto Tsunade.

"Look. I know you two might not be happy with the outcome so far, but we're doing everything we can!" Tsunade's fingers drummed the desk in an irritated fashion, creating small cracks.

Sasuke did have the urge to answer; _well you're obviously not working hard enough. _Or maybe even; _it's obvious that you can't do your job correctly. _But seeing the way Tsunade's fingers slowly broke down the desk, he decided he wanted to keep his body in one piece. Naruto looked as if he had the same thoughts, though he idiotically stated them aloud. So much for him being able to help in the search.

Sasuke closed his eyes once more, trying to drown out Naruto girly cries. _What a wimp!_ He thought. _And at a time like this. _He reopened them to find Shizune, eagerly tapping her foot in anticipation.

"News my lady." She yelled over Naruto. That definitely shut him up.

"What is it Shizune?"

"I think we may have a lead."

.x.

A hand wacked her across the face again, making the already bleeding cuts on there sting. The man in front of her bent down slowly, as if to see if she was okay. Hope filled her slightly, but was quickly kicked out of her by the same man. His foot slamming against her ribs, breaking the remaining few that had been in fine condition.

She tried to heal them, but another whack to the head made her slightly unconscious. The blood loss was getting to her, her limbs where starting to go numb. It made her sick to think that there was no way to get out of this situation. Inner Sakura had completely given up, which left Sakura herself with no will power. She felt weak, powerless, and sadly in this situation, she was.

Another kick to a different part of her body moved her legs across the hard ground, her arms still tied above her head. She had no idea where she could be, but even if she did find out who would she tell? Everything seemed hopeless.

What would Tsunade-sama think of her in such a downgrading position? Shizune? Ino? Naruto… even Sasuke? They would all probably be able to get out of this situation. But she couldn't. She was weak. Afraid. It made her heart clench.

Would she die here? Was this it? Had she already done everything, in her mind these questions took over he will to think.

Her arms thrashed widely in their bindings, trying to reach for her hair. She just wanted to hold her head, suppress all the questions.

Her eyes peeked open to see the man in front of her kick again. She couldn't feel anymore. Or maybe she didn't want to feel. Something lodged in her throat, causing her too cough up blood. The metallic taste lingered, the only liquid in her dry mouth. It dripped down her chin and then onto her knees.

He laughed, but she couldn't hear it. Had she chosen to cut that as well? The man stared down at her with hateful eyes, still laughing. The eyes she though she knew so well, his sharingan activated. And that was the thing that messed her up the most. Uchiha Sasuke stood before her, he was the one who was hurting her. But why?

She was afraid. Though she would never admit out loud, she was terrified of him. His strength, his stance, hatred oozed out of him. It made her back press hard against the wall, cool brick stinging her bare skin.

She wanted to get away, but she also wanted to bring him to his senses. Now she kind of understood what Naruto must have been feeling all those times. It made her sad, but also very proud of Naruto for persevering.

He leaned forward again, but she stood her ground. Although the wall was behind her, making it difficult for her to move backwards anyway. His face was so close to hers she didn't even noticed the kunai in his hand.

There was no doubt in her mind. She was terrified.

**A/N: And there we go, Chapter 10. This is the highest amount of chapters I've EVER posted in a fanfiction so i'm pretty proud. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and who is following this story. It means so much so thank you. i hope you enjoyed this chapter. xx BelievingUzumaki**


	11. Things Changed

**A/N: Okay, firstly I will apologize to everyone for taking so long to update! I always said I didn't want to be one of ****_those _****authors but it looks like I did. Hopefully I will be able to post more frequently now, although I picked the last week of holidays to begin writing again, so please forgive me in advance for my future absence. Anyway I hope this chapter satisfies you all! Oh and I also have a question. DO you want a lemon in this story? Bare in mind it will be my first but I will try my best! So please tell me your thoughts on it & Thank you for reading. BelievingUzumaki xx**

* * *

Chapter 11: Things Changed.

_"Things Change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody." – Stephen Chbosky, 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'._

.x.

Sasuke was running. He didn't know where to, and he didn't know for how long, but it felt like his feet where starting to fail him. Sadness struck him. Peering ahead he could just make out the outlines of his team in the dark. Naruto, Kakashi, that random guy Sai and himself had all volunteered for this. And even know none of them had said it aloud, they're minds where all clouded by the same emotion. Worry.

_"I think we may have a lead." _

The words echoed in his mind. As soon as he heard Shizune say them, as soon as he felt hope built up, he knew he would regret it. They had been running in the same direction for hours, it was like a never-ending game of chase.

Questions started to fill his mind with doubt. Had Shizune's lead been correct? Where they just running in the completely wrong direction? Had they already passed where Sakura may be?

He felt his face crease as he frowned into the darkness. All this worrying shit was starting to piss him off. He was never one for emotions after all.

Suddenly a flash from up ahead told him to slow down, letting his feet hit the forest floor for the first time in hours. Naruto landed in a crumble up ahead, making it obvious that he let his guard down. Sai and Kakashi managed to stay composed, although they both had a similar look on their faces.

Quickly huddling into the newly formed circle that was being made around Naruto, Sasuke plastid his usual not really an expression- expression on his face. If he did have emotions, he wasn't about to let anyone else see them.

Kakashi peered around the group, eyeing each member carefully before crouching and taking up a tracking position. Strangely he hadn't said anything so far on this mission, actually Sasuke hadn't heard him talk since he was told about Sakura. Maybe it was his was of showing anxiety.

Sasuke shrugged of the thought. He didn't really give a shit, all he wanted to do was get Sakura back. Having her missing still was like a constant stab in the chest of how terrible a bodyguard he had been. Actually, now that he looked back on it he wasn't ever really acting like a bodyguard to begin with.

Feeling the unsettling feeling of guilt and self-anger in his gut Sasuke focused his attention back to Kakashi, who was still unmoving. Slowly after a minute or two he raised, looking back around his team again. Unsurprisingly Naruto was the first one to talk.

"What have you been doing the whole time Kaka-sensei we don't have time to rest!" All three team members stared at the blonde. _How did that idiot even become a shinobi in the first place?_ Sasuke felt like he would have to talk a whole day off just to answer that question.

"I feel her presence to the north." Was all Kakashi said, mainly directing it at the two dark haired boys. Obviously none of them had time for _his_ stupidity today.

"Alright lets get going then." All of them nodded in agreement before taking back off into the trees. Sasuke began to hear the familiar thud of his sandals hitting the branches. It was a slightly comforting noise, buts also one of impenitence.

This went on for a while. No of them spoke, only listened and waited. All hoping for the hideout to be unmistakable and obvious. He couldn't see any of his teammates anymore, the blackness had swallowed him whole.

"Down there!" He heard Sai yell from somewhere to his left.

Looking over to that general direction Sasuke felt his cold heart skip a beat. The hideout was, as he hoped, obvious compared to its surroundings. Kind of like one of Orochimaru's which hadn't been hidden correctly. A rock in the grass.

Sasuke felt his body immediately turn in that direction, descending before he had even noticed his feet hit the floor. Naruto and Sai had landed next to him as they began to run towards the entrance, the plan they had discussed many times ringing in their ears. The goal was to get Sakura back, everything and everyone else didn't matter.

That was the plan: Destroy and rescue.

Somehow Kakashi had gotten in front of them, slamming the doors open to reveal a cold drafty hallway which looked as if it went on forever. Sakura's screams echoed down towards them, making everyone flinch in surprise. Sakura was a pretty tough kunoichi, if she was screaming it must have been bad.

Everything else from then on came in flashes. Rage blurred his vision as he charged into the hideout, later on he knew he would regret this stupidity.

Naruto appeared in front, charging at an unknown enemy that Sasuke hadn't seen. For the person with the best eyes, he was doing a pretty shitty job at seeing!

Suddenly something white flew past his right shoulder, blowing up the wall behind. Sasuke's eyes locked onto the man, his attacks where so familiar.

"Hey! Didn't I kill you already!" The blonde haired bad guy yelled from ahead.

Sasuke still couldn't remember his name, but their fight came back clear as day. He had the upper hand now. But before he could think of a strategy Sasuke found himself being pushed forward.

"You two go on ahead." Kakashi yelled as another paper bomb blew up the entrance. Sasuke's head spun around to see that Naruto was the one behind his unauthorized movement, but at the moment he didn't really seem to care.

Moving his legs on his own, Sasuke charged forward, knowing Naruto was right beside him. It was obvious there would be another enemy somewhere along the way. And if they could defeat him then Sakura would be safe.

Another one of Sakura's screams pierced their ears and he knew they where close. Although, since both he and Naruto where so focused they didn't check their surroundings.

Poisoned daggers flew in from every direction, the timing this enemy had was incredible. Sasuke hadn't even activated his sharingan and already a kunai had lodged into his shoulder.

He hissed at the pain as blood soaked his shirt, but still he ran forward. Naruto let out a yelp as well but still seemed to be at his side. Neither of them where backing down, it was the one thing they admired about each other.

A red haired man appeared up ahead, grabbing both of their attention. Somehow they had telepathically came up with a plan; Sasuke unsheathed his sword on the right while Naruto pulled out his kunai to the left.

Both jumped and landed in sync, stabbing the man from either side. He hadn't moved, Sasuke noticed, since appearing from the shadows. But I guess that was a plus side for them.

"I always wanted to know what it felt like to die." The man whispered whilst leaning into both their shoulders, "How lucky am I to have this feeling twice."

And with that he landed in a pile on the dirt floor. Sasuke merely stepped over him and kept going, only just catching Naruto's; 'What the hell was he even talking about?' comment.

Sasuke could feel Sakura's chakra from up ahead. He let hope swell inside him again, this time knowing he could not be disappointed.

Appearing at a metal door he pushed it open and stalked inside, Naruto eagerly pushing past into the room.

Sakura lay in the middle of the room on her back, both of her eyes where open widely, staring at the ceiling.

"Sakura-chan!" The dobe yelled, Sasuke still quiet as he let his eyes trace over her body.

Most of her skin was covered with bruises and it was easy to see where she had broken bones. Sasuke had always though of her as fragile but with the way she looked now, it was more like if he touched her she would disintegrate into dust.

She had turned her head now. A smile lightly tainted her features as she looked at Naruto, who was kneeling next to her on the floor.

But as Sasuke walked out from the darkness and her eyes fixed onto his figure he watched as her whole body squirmed. Her eyes went wide with doubt and fear. Naruto turned to see where she was looking, his eyes finally landing on Sasuke. Shock washed over his features, but instead of saying something stupid like he normally would, Naruto put his body between them.

Sasuke felt sadness rip out the hope that he had. He was wrong before, he could still be disappointed. And as he watched Naruto block Sakura from his sight there was only one thing he wanted to say.

_Why?_


End file.
